The Emotions Within
by Poncey of the Lions
Summary: If everyone had a poison and an antidote, then anger was his poison and the infliction of pain upon others was his antidote." Ganondorf shows human emotions. One-shot


**AN: Hello, people! The cursed writer's block strikes again! yeah, I have it bad. I'm not sure how this came into existence. It was an excerpt from a failed Zelda novel. I like to think that Ganondorf is not really just a ticked off villain, but that he is also capable of human emotions. This is what inspired it. This piece was sort of a breakthrough for me. I rated it T because I used a curse word, which until this point I have never before done so. It's not very good, but enjoy anyway. OH and I like to think that Ganon and Zelda watchover the hero on his quest. In order for this to make sense in the novel, I let the piece Wisdom give the bearer vision-eyes, or the ability to spy on whoever.**

Ganondorf was watching the hero now, just as he had been watching the hero for quite some time.

He was seated on the throne, his ultimate source of power as a king of Hyrule. Or at least that is a theory Hyrulian philosephers have prophesized. The throne in Castletown was built from solid gold that glowed slightly, even under a heavy burden of darkness. It was encrusted with rubies and sapphires and emeralds, and full of deep engravings. Most of these were Hylian, but a dead language that no one could translate. They were deep and intricate, and as Ganondorf traced a particularly curly one with a claw-like finger he thought they were as smooth as water.

No, not water. Ice. Ice was colder, deeper. Ice was firmer, yet more brittle. Ice could be broken easier, and even the simplest of breaks could cause mass destruction. Chaos, even.

Ganondorf loved chaos.

He loved destruction even more.

The second piece of the triforce had infused him with vision-eyes. The stolen Wisdom that coursed through his acrid blood increased in capacity every moment he used it. Even though it slowly drained his strength, he was learning so much. Besides, if Wisdom ever sapped his strength completely, Power would give it back. In this way, the villain was perfectly balanced.

All except for Courage, that is. He wasn't fully balanced without Courage.

When Ganondorf used the vision-eyes as he did now, the scarlet irises that were once bright with pain and lust would dull, and both eyes would film over with blackness. His mind would travel many leagues, and he would watch the boy who dared to threaten his reign, just as he was now.

There was a light in Ordon that accentuated everything and gave him a terrible headache. The boy had just risen from his sleep, his endlessly deep eyes still tired, his golden hair deeply tangled and sticking out in random directions. The kid yawned slightly, and raised his left hand to cover his mouth. As he laughed at what the adult in front of him was saying, _it_ glinted in the light.

The third piece of the Triforce, Courage.

Ganon's fist tightened so much that his dark teal knucles lightened several shades and his unkempt fingernails dug into the palms of his calloused hands, drawing ruby droplets to form. His fanged teeth gritted together. His blood boiled black, like thick molaases coursed through his veins. Every muscle in his body tensed, every nerve strained to the breaking point. His vision snapped from the hero, but instead of returning to normal as it should, it turned red. Deep crimson covered his sight, clouding him over with malice. Ganon raised his fists above his furrowed, knitted brows and slammed his fist down so hard upon the golden throne's arm that a crack a foot deep spiderwebbed it's way across the surface. The loud bang that preceeded echoed around the hall for several minutes.

If everyone had a poison and an antidote, then anger was his poison and the infliction of pain upon others was his antidote.

Ganondorf had already sent the trolls to Ordon. They would be at the boy's location soon, to murder him. To take his power and end his life, to right the wrong that the boy's ancestor had brought the villain in the past.

Even so, the thought did not console hime. That cursed Hero of Time!

At that exact moment, something happened that would forever change Ganondorf. Slowly, a tear leaked out from the corner of his left eye, now back to it's normal garnet tinge. He was a grown man. A grown, powerful tyrannical man whose name frightened young children and whose very presence set the bravest aquiver. Yet, he sobbed now, his whole body shaking.

His past pained him so. His damn past. How he despiesd it. How Link so reminded him of his utter downfall, how his heart ripped to pieces eveyr time he stared at the boy's determined gaze. His anger was but a cover for the real emotion that wellled up in side of him: pain. What was once a magnificent glacier is slowly becoming spilnters of ice. The longer the hero lived, the faster the villain maddened.

Ganondorf was slowly cracking.


End file.
